The 12 days of Christmas
by MusicalTB2
Summary: There are 12 days until Christmas Eve, 12 days for 12 short stories about how our favourite rescue team prepare for the holiday season. TAG show but OC if added are my own, the others I do not own. Rated T for mild swearing.
1. Tinsel Tangles

Kayo woke up with a yawn and untangled herself out of Scott's arms with a smile as he moaned slightly, she rolled her eyes and got out from the sheets taking a quick glance at the clock and the date, she smirked back at Scott and sang softly into his ear.

"On the first day of Christmas my true love sent to me," she kissed his cheek and his eyes fluttered open.

"Morning."

"It's the 12th of December which means, 1st day of the song, and it means we need to start decorating."

Scott buried his head in the pillow, "it's too early, let me sleep."

"Come on!" Kayo pulled the sheets from over his toes.

"Kayo!" He whined, "you're cruel."

Kayo laughed as she opened the curtains, "come on, I can't decorate without you."

"Do it with Alan and Gordon, they love Christmas."

"I can drag you out of this bed Scott, you know I can."

Scott sighed and sat up, his hair sticking up in all directions, "make it an espresso whilst I have a shower, then we'll see."

Kayo hit him playfully, "it's your turn to make me a coffee tomorrow then. Hurry up."

Scott laughed through his lips then dragged himself into his bathroom, he turned the shower jets on and closed his eyes as the water ran down his body, and he pushed his wet hair back massaging shampoo through the roots, Kayo returned into the room with two mugs of steaming coffee and smiled at the singing coming from the adjacent room as she got changed into a festive jumper over a pair of jeans, presently the water stopped and Scott walked in wearing a towel around his torso.

"You're the best Kayo."

"Oh, I know. How would you cope without me?"

Scott smirked, "I'm not sure I could."

Kayo sipped her coffee as she sat on the balcony, "no, me neither."

Scott chuckled as he got changed then joined her outside with his coffee, "anyone else up?"

"I can jump over the balconies to check?"

"Hmm, best not," Scott sighed happily, "this is really good Kayo, thank you."

"My pleasure," she leant back, "I can't wait to decorate, December has always been my favourite time of the year, but I don't know why."

"I prefer springtime, like March or April."

"Is that partially because your birthday is in April?"

"You'd think that, but no. It's usually a quiet time in rescues and I can spend loads of time with my family or go off to see friends."

"That's so sweet," Kayo smiled lovingly at him, "I guess it's winter for me as I used to spend loads of them at home in England, on cold days I would sit next to the fire with my mum whilst dad would make hot chocolate, it was awesome. Plus Christmas would be huge, and we'd invite all our friends and...my uncle."

Scott rested a hand on her knee, "he's not your uncle anymore."

"I wish I could believe you," Kayo's eyes strayed down to the view of the lounge and spotted Virgil taking a seat at the piano, "enough moping, we need to get decorating."

Scott got to his feet and they went down to the lounge where Virgil was playing Christmas songs on the piano, "morning Virgil."

Virgil smiled up at them as he played, "hey guys."

"Festive bro, are you going to help us decorate?" Kayo asked as she leant against the piano.

"When the youngest two get here, for now, I thought I'd get to grips with the Christmas music."

Scott rolled his eyes, "you used to do the talent shows at Christmas at school, this is nothing."

Virgil shrugged, "that was different, I was a kid."

Kayo held his shoulders from behind encouragingly, "you had the best talent in the school, don't put yourself down."

Virgil smiled up at her, "thanks, sis."

Gordon strolled into the room drying his hair with a towel, "morning. Wow, only December 12th and we're already playing Christmas carols."

"Ah Gordon, great. Where's Alan?" Scott asked.

"Probably not up, why?"

"It's time to decorate the lounge, you guys can get on the lights whilst Scott and I get the tree," Virgil swung round on the stool.

"Christmas decorating? That takes forever!" Gordon's whole body sank, "it took us all day last year."

"Exactly so go and wake Alan, he's sick of us lot waking him," Scott pushed his brother towards the door.

"Alright alright, but if he swears at me, I'm taking it out on you."

Virgil stood up, "let's get the tree then."

"Lead on," Scott winked at Kayo before following Virgil out.

Kayo went downstairs and cut up a mango into slices before hearing a call coming in, she sat down at the table and activated the projector, "hey John."

"Kayo, where's everyone else?"

"You're not happy to see me?"

John smiled, "I always am," he blushed slightly, "what's going on down here?"

"House decorating, come down. You'll miss all the fun."

"I have to monitor up here, I wish I could come down."

Kayo finished off a piece off mango, "umm. We haven't seen you since we went to the ranch. Please?"

"Maybe, but not today."

"Kayo?!" Virgil called from upstairs.

"That voice could cause an earthquake, gotta go John. Call us in the lounge," Kayo stood up with her plate.

"FAB. See you there."

Kayo walked up and smiled, "sorry Virgil, I didn't hear you."

"You're a liar," Virgil smirked back at her, "Gordon managed to drag Alan off his floor, he's a little sluggish but awake," he stole a piece of mango off Kayo's plate with a grin.

"Hey! Get your own," Kayo chuckled as she shoved him with her elbow, "let's get decorating."

They walked back into the room where Gordon had got himself tangled up in tinsel with Alan, Scott was sat on the sofa with his head in his hands and Kayo sighed as John called in.

"This looks like a bad time."

Scott looked up, "tell me about it."

"It's not my fault, Alan wasn't paying attention in untying the knots, and well...yeah," Gordon moaned as he tried to get free.

"It wasn't my fault! You got us tangled up."

Virgil rolled his eyes, "every year, this happens every year."

Kayo got between them, "ok hold still or you'll tear it."

Virgil went to decorate the tree wrapping tinsel around the branches and hummed a song to himself just keeping an eye on the mayhem in the ring, Scott joined him on hanging up baubles and laughed.

"What a mess."

"You've got that right."

"I don't know why we put Gordon and Alan on tinsel watch," Scott shook his head.

"'Cos they get it done, eventually," Virgil chuckled, "at least they're never on bauble arranging. We would have so many breakages."

John facepalmed, "guys, it's tinsel, it's not difficult."

"If you don't zip it, John, I'll hang this bit of tinsel around your portrait," Gordon narrowed his eyes.

Kayo pulled them apart, "there, you're free. Enjoy it."

Alan smiled, "thanks, Kayo. Hmm, we should hang this on the piano."

Virgil skidded across the floor as he blocked his beloved instrument from touch, "don't you dare."

"Oh come on Virg, it won't damage it."

"It's my piano."

Kayo laughed as she helped Gordon hang up a long line of tinsel across the veranda of the lounge, "what's the worst that can happen, Virgil?"

"Umm, everything."

Scott stood back from the tree, "awesome, what do you guys think?"

Kayo looked over, "oh sweetheart it's amazing. Good job!"

Virgil smiled, "nice one Scott."

Grandma walked in and grinned, "so this is what you've all been doing? It looks great in here."

John smiled, "I'll come and see it for myself at some point. For now, I have some jobs to do up here."

"See you later John," Scott smiled.

Alan untangled a string of lights and draped them over the piano, "there."

Virgil sighed, "fine, but do it like this," he took the lights gently and draped them across the music stand, "that's better."

Kayo sighed happily, "now the room actually looks nice and ready for Christmas."

Virgil sat down at the piano and began to sing whilst the others continued to tie ribbons around the portraits before helping themselves to mulled wine which Grandma had successfully made with Brains.


	2. Troublesome Teens

Virgil grinned as he listened to the excited chatter behind him in Thunderbird 2 as the craft headed off to the mainland, Scott looked across at him with a smirk then turned round to watch the bickering.

"I'm going to buy so many snacks!" Alan fumbled for his personal shopping list.

"Hey you're not just getting stuff for yourself, Alan, this is a house Christmas trip," Scott interrupted the hype in the backseats.

"I know but I want some stuff."

Gordon rolled his eyes, "you really do only think about yourself."

"That's not true! I might be planning on buying Christmas presents for you guys."

"Really?"

"Yes!" Alan whined.

Virgil sighed, "knock it off, some of us are trying to fly."

"Just you Virg," Gordon smiled.

"Not the point, as Alan says, this could be our only Christmas present opportunity and you two could be facing coal if the arguing continues."

Scott laughed, "Virgil you grinch."

Virgil shrugged, "I'm just keeping it real."

Thunderbird 2 approached the mainland and Virgil found somewhere to land where they wouldn't be spotted from civilians, the group made their way down to the module and got into one of the cars they kept for mainland visits, Virgil drove down the ramp of the module and locked it up with a forcefield before they turned onto a dirt track which would lead them to the main route into town.

Alan grinned back at Gordon who was pouting having lost the front seat to the youngest, "I won fair and square."

Gordon shook his head, "you cheated, I know you did."

Scott sighed, step on it Virgil, I'm not sure I can cope much longer with these two."

Virgil laughed and tapped the accelerator down, "I can't go too fast Scott, or I'll break the limit."

"Limit kimmit, come on Virg," Alan whined as he edged his hand towards the gear stick but Virgil slapped it back, "owww!"

"Alan, do not reach for things when I'm driving, it agitates me," Virgil sneered, "also, if a cop was driving past and saw you reaching for it, I'd probably be arrested."

"Nonsense, you'd just whip out the IR charm."

Gordon laughed, "yep that would work."

"Don't encourage him Gordo," Virgil looked back at his brother through the rear mirror before turning the car into the carpark, "alright we're here, want to park up top?"

Scott nodded, "easiest."

Virgil pulled the jeep round up the slope and began the ascent to the middle floors of the shopping centre, he parked up and sighed, "let's get this over with."

Alan leapt out and ran into the store with Gordon, "bye!"

Scott's jaw dropped, "oh shit, we'll never find them now."

Virgil shrugged as he locked the car behind him as he walked with Scott, "I'm not babysitting those two Scott, they can find us."

"But Virg," Scott caught up with his younger brother, "we told Grandma we'd keep an eye on them."

"As long as we don't find Alan crying somewhere we're fine, he's fourteen Scott, he's not a child anymore," Virgil smiled, "relax."

"I'll try, but I still don't know about this."

"Well, while you dwell on that, I'll be in the music store."

Scott watched his brother walk away then decided to shop for a present for Kayo, "FAB."

Meanwhile, Alan had wound up in the joke shop with Gordon and the two were having a great time, the aquanaut had already found some items to prank his older brothers with and was currently looking for air horns.

"I could put this one under Scott's chair and this one in Virgil's piano."

"Are you insane squid? Virgil will kill you if you do that."

"He's not fast enough to catch me."

"No, but he's clever. He'll get you back or sense something, you're making a big mistake doing this."

"We'll see. I love this shop, it's a dream for me, aren't you getting anything?"

"I don't need anything, I'm not the prankster, I'm a gamer."

Gordon bought the items with a laugh, "I can't wait to pull these."

Scott walked out of the jewellers with a smile and made his way to the music store where his brother was sitting at a concert grand unaware he was entertaining a small crowd of shoppers, "Virgil?"

Virgil snapped himself out of his trance as applause reached his ears, "oh. I didn't realise I had an audience," he grinned then turned to Scott, "please can I get this?"

Scott watched as people gasped and he smiled, "I've already got you a Christmas present."

Suddenly, three security guards ran past the shop talking into radios about a pet shop, Scott looked at Virgil worriedly and he stood up from the piano stool.

"Virg?"

"It had better not be."

A crowd of people ran out of the mall after hearing a snake had got out of the pet shop, Virgil and Scott battled their way through the running shoppers and found Alan and Gordon with the security guards.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Scott groaned.

Alan looked up, "it was an accident, and it was Gordon's fault. He wanted to hold the snake, then he let it lose."

Scott rolled his eyes and turned to the security guards, "could we drop the charge if we pay this back now?"

"What makes you think I would let you go kid?"

Scott sighed and showed the man his IR pass, "here."

"Scott Tracy, son of Jefferson Tracy?"

Scott nodded, "yes."

Virgil stood in front of his younger brothers protectively, "what did they do?"

"Well, _Thunderbirds_ , your younger brothers decided to handle the snake because they were interested in purchasing it, and golden hair here dropped it."

Virgil frowned at his co-pilot, "you're an idiot."

"I'm really sorry, I thought it was going to bite me."

Scott paid up and the security guards walked away, "you two are in so much trouble, you're going to be grounded for a month."

Alan pouted, "a month?"

"Yes a month, if people find about this and who we are, we'll be the laughing stock of the whole world. We're going home."

Virgil sighed, "but I haven't finished shopping yet."

"Blame these two Virgil."

"You bet I will, Gordon you'll be cleaning Thunderbird 2 for that whole month."

"Oh come on!"

"That's your punishment."

Scott grabbed them by the arms, "let's go."

"Can I catch up with you? I was about to buy something," Virgil looked back towards the music shop.

"Alright, we'll be in the car."

As the trio waited in the jeep for Virgil, Scott told John about what had happened in the shopping centre, the redhead scanned through photos from the mall making sure Alan and Gordon didn't appear in any video footage as he listened to the tale, then sighed.

"You guys are so stupid, why would you pick up the snake anyway?" John asked as he blurred his brothers' faces in images.

"It was cute," Alan whined.

"Gordon, you don't even like reptiles."

Scott tapped his foot impatiently on the carpeted floor of the car, "I'm telling Grandma."

"I don't like lizards, snakes are fine," Gordon protested.

Virgil opened the back of the jeep and put his purchases next to the other bags, "hey troublesome twins."

"What did you get Virgil?" John asked.

"Hi John, so you heard about the serpent?"

"Oh, how could I not?" John glared at the youngest two in the backseat.

Virgil smiled, "I just picked up some music and stuff. The usual."

"He almost bought a piano," Scott rolled his eyes as Virgil got into the driver's seat.

"No, I didn't, I was just playing it," Virgil closed the door behind him and moved John's hologram over so he could drive, "it was nice though. Of course, I wanted it."

John chuckled, "well Alan, Gordon, your images are now safe, but Grandma has found out. Are you sure you want to go back home?"

Gordon grabbed the back of Virgil's chair, "Virgil, fly us to England or somewhere, anywhere!"

"No way kiddo. I've got wrapping to do," Virgil stepped down on the pedal as they drove onto the main road, "but we'll give you space to face Grandma."

Alan groaned, "oh man...Virg."

Scott laughed, "yeah, we'll be in the pool listening in."

Alan hung his head as Gordon tried to open the door, the eldest three grinned at each other the whole way back to Thunderbird 2 as Scott called Kayo to tell her what had happened.


	3. Factory Fire

"Come on, we've got to get these out by tonight."

"We know Mr Collins, this machine has been acting faulty all morning, it keeps juddering."

"Juddering? That's not good."

A blond employee walked over, "when did you start noticing the problem, Hannah?"

"This morning Callum."

"I'm sure it'll sort itself out, I'll be in the office if anyone needs me," Mr Collins smiled, "keep up the good work everyone, we still have time."

Hannah continued to label the items which came along the conveyer belt little knowing that the electrics were beginning to fry inside, she sighed as she tackled an upside box when the machine exploded, she screamed as she was thrown backwards and the toy factory quickly became engulfed in a fireball, Mr Collins stared in horror at the flames below and threw himself out of the fire exit.

"Hannah!? Where are you? Hannah!"

Hannah coughed as she struggled to pick herself up, "Callum, where are you?"

"I can't see anyone, the smoke is too thick."

"I'm trapped under something Cal, I can't move. I think it's part of the floor above, get out of here, you could be killed."

"I'm not leaving you Han."

"Go! The building is coming down, you're putting yourself in harm's way to get me. Go!"

Mr Collins stood outside watching the flames and the approaching fire engines, "we need more than a fire team, we need a rescue team."

"Sir who is there?" An employee asked.

"International Rescue of course."

The fire chief walked over, "Chief Hutchinson. We can't get in there, we're tackling the flames on the outside but we have no idea how big it is inside."

Mr Collins nodded, "we need a team inside there, is there no way you can get in?"

"Not with this equipment."

"Do we think we should call International Rescue?"

The fire chief nodded, "of course! Oh, why didn't we think of that?" He turned his wrist to himself, "calling International Rescue?"

John answered, "go ahead."

"This is Firechief Matt Hutchinson, we need your help. We can't control this fire alone, it's a toy factory. We don't know how bad it is on the lower floors but we have the flames under control outside the building. It's three stories high."

"Understood. Are there any casualties?"

"The manager assures me there was a mass evacuation but believes two people may be trapped inside on the first floor."

"Alright, help is on the way. Just try to keep the flames under control."

Hutchinson smiled, "thank you."

John called home, "International Rescue, we have a situation."

Virgil looked up from where he was teaching Alan some new chords on the guitar, "what's up, John?"

"Another fire rescue you two, but you might want some extra people along with you and a pod."

Scott stood up, "casualties?"

"Not that I've been told, but there could be two people trapped in the fire."

Virgil frowned, "so what do we need exactly?"

John smiled, "Virgil, this is going to sound ridiculous but you may need an instrument on board. Take module 2 with the Mole attachments. Scott, take Thunderbird 1."

"FAB John, I'll take off first and see what's happening there," Scott walked over to the lamps, "England?"

"Yep."

"Gotcha."

Virgil raised an eyebrow at his ginger-haired brother, "so I'm risking one of my guitars for this?"

"You won't have to sacrifice it. It's just that the building isn't tall enough to use Module 1."

Virgil smiled immediately understanding what he'd need to do, "oh I see, a solo concert. Alan, I'm going to need that, get down to Thunderbird 2 and do not drop it."

"Geez I know how to handle a guitar carefully," Alan stood up and left the lounge to put the instrument into the module as Virgil suited up. The two met in the cockpit and Alan buckled up as Thunderbird 2 lowered onto the module, the hanger doors opened and they watched Thunderbird 1 fly over as the palm trees folded back onto the ground to allow the craft to rumble past, and it wasn't long before Thunderbird 2 flew into the sky to begin the flight to England.

Scott touched down at the danger zone and jumped out, Hutchinson met him, "Scott Tracy, International Rescue."

"Fire chief Matt Hutchinson. Thank you for coming."

"No problem, I'm afraid I'm not the main thing, what's the full situation?"

"We've got the flames out at the top of the building but the basement and first floor are impossible to get to with just hoses and gas."

"Don't worry, we've got a solution. Where are the trapped workers?"

"First floor."

Scott nodded, "alright. Where's the manager?"

Hutchinson pointed, "there."

"Thank you," Scott walked over, "Sir?"

"International Rescue, Stuart Collins."

"Scott Tracy. What happened?"

"My employee had been talking about the main conveyor being faulty, and it suddenly burst into flames. The room was engulfed and I lost sight of everyone, the fire alarm went off and I got myself out."

"But not those two employees?"

"Mr Tracy, I assure you I would've saved them if it had been possible, but I couldn't even get back down the stairs."

Scott nodded, "alright, have the police shut off this area from the public?"

"All done."

"Good. Thunderbird 2 should be here soon," Scott looked up at the sound of the transporter's engines, "there."

Virgil checked the area, "alright, this will be a tight squeeze."

"Can we fit?" Alan asked.

"Of course we can," Virgil brought the craft down into the open space as easily as parking, "you were asking?"

Scott smiled as his brothers walked out and the craft rose up on her struts to reveal the module, "nice one guys."

Virgil smiled, "what's our first move then?"

Beneath the debris, Callum had reached Hannah through the smoke and was trying to free her from under the debris, but it was no good.

"I can't do it, Hannah."

Hannah cried, "I've definitely broken something."

"It's alright, I'm sure they're trying to get us out."

"Who? Who could possibly be out there?"

"There's bound to be someone," Callum stroked her head then retracted his hand at the stickiness of blood, "you've cut your head," he examined his hand in the small light they had, "not bad though."

"Why did you come and find me?"

Callum chuckled, "this really isn't the appropriate place or time, but I've been wanting to ask you out since the beginning of this month."

Hannah smiled, "Awwh. Well, it would be rude of me to refuse you after this wouldn't it?"

Scott paced then stopped, "alright, Virgil set up your stage, we may as well try to get these flames out so we can get through. Then I'll go in with an oxygen supply."

Virgil nodded, "take a fire suit Scott, you'll burn up otherwise. Alan, get the Mole prepped, we may need you to get the second person if the first is in a bad way."

"FAB," Alan ran into the module and configured the pod.

Virgil ran a cable from the back of Thunderbird 2 and hooked it into his electric guitar before approaching the building, Scott warned the nearby crowd and firefighters to cover their ears before standing next to his brother who slung the guitar strap over his shoulder, he took the pic he had been holding in his teeth out and rested the instrument on his knee making a final check that the sound would come out of the speakers in module 1 aimed at the building.

"Go for it bro," Scott grinned, "this is your moment."

Virgil smirked back and struck a chord down the six strings, the vibrations rocked the ground and the frequency waves blew the flames out as Virgil began to play, Scott smiled at him and watched the flames die down allowing a glimpse onto the first floor, the eldest approached cautiously and signalled to Virgil to keep playing then sent a message to Alan to drive the Mole out, Alan signalled back then took the pod round to the back of the building before beginning to dig down being careful to look out for electrical cables and gas mains.

Hannah looked up, "is that rock music?"

Callum laughed, "is someone doing a concert out there? Wait, Hannah look, the music has doused the flames!"

Hannah raised her head, "what?"

"Someone is coming to rescue us!" Callum coughed in the smoke.

Scott ran in with Hutchinson, "there!"

Hutchinson knelt by Callum, "are you alright?"

"I am but my co-worker isn't, she's here."

Scott smiled, "I'm with her now, Virgil?"

The music stopped immediately and a reply came, "yeah?"

"I need you, get your jaws and get in here!"

"FAB, be there in five."

The Mole burst through and Hutchinson helped Callum outside whilst Scott waited with Hannah.

"Your legs are trapped, but we'll get you out."

Virgil ran in, "someone called jaws?"

Scott rolled his eyes, "you never run out of those one-liners do you?"

Virgil laughed, "come on, I need a good entrance."

"Think you can lift this slab, Virgil?"

Virgil shone his torch down and smiled at Hannah, "hey there."

Hannah smiled, "hey."

"Yep, I can lift this, just off her legs right Scott?"

"Yep. I can do the rest, then we'll get her into the Mole."

Virgil nodded, "FAB. Here we go," he gripped the chunk of ceiling and lifted it up off Hannah's legs, "there we are."

Scott scooped her up into his arms, "thanks, Virgil, I'll see you outside. Tell Hutchinson that it's clear in here for the small fires to be taken care of."

"You've got it, bro."

Scott helped Hannah into the pod, "get her to the ambulances outside Alan."

"On it Scott, Mole away."

Scott watched them go and made his way outside to talk to the manager, "Mr Collins?"

Mr Collins grabbed Scott's hand and shook it happily, "thank you so much for rescuing not just my employees, but also my store. I thought it was done for sure, that would've been awful being so near to Christmas."

Scott smiled, "it's our pleasure, I'm just glad the injuries are minor."

"Yes, oh absolutely. Thank you again!"

Virgil unplugged his guitar and just sat on the wall playing at a normal volume, Callum approached him, "you're Callum right?"

"Uh huh. Dude, that was so awesome what you did in there!"

"Just a simple guitar solo."

"But to hook it up to a sound system like that, I'm in awe!"

Virgil laughed, "it saved lives and that's all I'm happy about it doing."

"If you ever start doing live concerts, I want a ticket."

Virgil raised his eyebrows, "we'll see."

Callum shook his hand then looked around as the Mole emerged carrying Hannah, he ran over as it stopped, "Hannah!"

"Hey Cal, don't worry, I'm alright."

Hannah was helped onto a stretcher and she thanked the three brothers as the doors to the ambulance were closed, Alan leant against Scott's shoulder.

"So do you think those two will get together?"

"What makes you say that?" Scott asked as he shrugged his younger brother off his arm.

"Oh, Hannah and I were having a chat in the Mole, she does like him and he apparently risked his life to make sure she was ok."

Scott smiled, "well it's none of our business is it?"

"I guess not."

"Come on, let's get home, we're done here. Virgil!?"

Virgil looked up from the guitar and hopped down from the wall, "sorry, I was out of it."

"Yeah, I can see that. Home?"

"FAB."

Hutchinson walked over, "wait! International Rescue?"

Virgil lifted the guitar over his shoulder, "Matt?"

"Thank you for all your help today, we couldn't have done it without you."

"Just doing the job Matt," Scott smiled back.

"Virgil, I must know, how did you get the sound system?"

"Ah that's a trade secret, but I can tell you that all you need is a high volume and a good bass. Then you're all set," Virgil smirked, "have a great Christmas."

"And you fellas, thank you again."

Scott leapt up onto his chair and fired the retros on Thunderbird 1 before the cockpit closed and the craft lifted into the air, Virgil warned the crew to stand back and the two brothers went back to the cockpit before they too lifted off and left Hampshire behind them.

Alan plucked the strings of Virgil's guitar as he leant back in the co-pilot chair, "that was great Virgil, for someone who hates playing in front of strangers."

"I don't mind playing the guitar, it's the piano I always get worried about."

Alan smiled, "you have nothing to be worried about. Today was actually awesome. What song were you playing?"

"I made it up, I didn't have time to think of a piece to place so I just strummed. That's something you need to learn, just making up tunes instead of keeping to music."

Alan nodded, "I'm getting better though aren't I?"

"Yeah, you definitely have more patience than Gordon did, he just wanted to be amazing 24/7. It takes time which he didn't want to accept."

Later that evening, the family sat in the lounge, Scott was sat at the desk writing up the report on the rescue and Kayo was talking to Virgil about the musical performance.

"So you used the same idea from the inferno last month but had to do it live?"

"Yep. I loved it, my music blaring out across the town, it was amazing."

Kayo laughed, "please don't use that skill at six in the morning ever."

"Hmm..."

"Virgil, don't you dare!" Kayo grabbed him in a headlock.

"Alright I won't, I won't!" Virgil laughed as she released him, "but I might when Gordon is having a nap."

Scott smirked across at him, "oh please do!"

Virgil sighed, "I don't play my electric enough, maybe I'll pick it up again. I prefer playing the acoustic."

"It's lighter too, Scott's been teaching me how to play," Kayo smiled.

"Oh cool, tell me when you've got songs learnt and we can jam."

"I'd love that, I remember you guys used to all play together when you were teenagers."

"Some of us are still teenagers, Gordon and Alan."

"True but I meant you and Scott."

Scott looked up, "ah the Tracy trio, yeah those were the good days."

"We should get the guitars going again Scott, maybe we could do something at Christmas? A little setup."

Kayo grinned at them, "oh please do! Wait, you said trio?"

"Uh huh, John used to be the bass player."

"Does he still play?"

Scott shrugged, "he's barely home, although I think he took the bass up to Thunderbird 5 so he hasn't abandoned it completely."

Kayo nodded, "that would be really nice if you three did a number."

"I'm up for it," Virgil leant back against the sofa, "Scott?"

"Yeah, I'm game, as long as you don't make me play a piano duet."

"I can't make promises but I won't force you."

"I might," Kayo grinned and bounced over to him, "it would make an awesome present to me from you."

Scott grinned at her, "miss 'I want everything'. Ok, this report is done, who wants a mince pie?"

Virgil leapt up, "me! And whoever gets down there last has to serve cream to everyone!"


	4. Baking brownies

Gordon closed the fridge door with a sigh, "why is there never anything to eat?"

Scott walked past him, "there's loads to eat, you're just obsessed with food that's bad for you."

Gordon raised an eyebrow at him, "well duh."

Scott shook his head with a laugh then sat down on one of the stools, "well, we could always bake something?"

Gordon looked over his shoulder at the sound of footsteps coming down the steps, "bake something?"

Virgil entered whistling cheerfully and ruffled Gordon's hair as he passed, "heya. What's going on in here then?"

"A proposition of baking," Scott cupped his chin in his hands.

"Baking? Where's Grandma then?"

"She's gone shopping with Brains, he drew the short straw," Gordon laughed as he shared a look with Scott.

"I chose to take Grandma, it wasn't forced. What are you thinking about baking?"

Gordon shrugged, "I really want brownies."

Scott's eyes lit up, "oh brownies would be amazing."

Kayo walked in from finishing a swim, "hello boys. A gathering in the kitchen? We're not eating for another three hours, at least."

"We're debating baking some brownies," Scott wrapped his arms around her.

"If you are, please wait for me."

Virgil nodded, "alright then, hurry though. Oh and grab Alan, he'll whine if we start without him."

Kayo kissed Scott's cheek then ran up the stairs, "FAB!"

Scott rolled his sleeves up and tossed Gordon an apron, "it's your turn to wear it. Could you sort out the chocolate?"

"Sure thing bro!"

Virgil chuckled, "I can't believe we're making brownies."

"You don't have to, no-one is making you Virgil."

"That's not what I was suggesting," he got up quickly, "what's my job then?"

Scott smiled at him, "could you line this tin with parchment?"

"On it."

Alan skidded into the kitchen followed by Kayo, "someone told me we're making brownies!"

"Yep, I knew you'd want to join in," Scott smiled as Alan washed his hands then went to help Gordon break up the chocolate.

"Uh huh," Alan replied without looking up.

Kayo laughed, "he's too focused to listen," she began weighing out ingredients as Scott got to work on the brownie mixture.

Gordon yawned then grinned at the flour bag, "Al, have you ever made flour bombs?" He whispered to his sidekick.

"I've seen them, luckily I've never been at the receiving end of one."

Gordon grinned, "I'll set one up," he walked over with his milk chocolate bowl and laid it gently into the saucepan Virgil had prepared, "thanks, Virgil."

Virgil smiled, "no problem. I'll get another one for Alan's white chocolate."

Gordon got to work quickly with the flour and snuck out a small plastic sack to tip the flour into, he hid it again and stirred the chocolate gently, "right this is runny. Scott is that mixture ready?"

"Yep, pour it in."

Gordon walked over and burst the bomb over Scott's head, "oops I slipped."

Virgil froze on the spot as Alan bit down on his lip, Kayo took a step forward ready to grab Gordon if needed.

"Gordon!" Scott roared and lunged at his brother, Virgil wrapped his arms around his eldest brother whilst Kayo threw flour at Gordon.

Alan put the bowl down, "Scott, it's just flour calm down."

Scott grabbed a handful of flour and threw it at Alan, "just flour huh?"

Virgil groaned, "these brownies will never be made now."

Gordon threw a flour ball at Virgil, "yeah they will, when you decide to have fun."

Virgil grimaced as the flour coloured his hair white, "thanks."

Kayo laughed, "oh Virgil, you could be Santa clause now."

"And you can be an elf!" Virgil threw flour at her but she dodged it, "damn reflexes."

Scott snuck up behind her and clapped his floured hands over her hair, "there you go."

"Argh Scott!"

An hour later the kitchen was more or less a winter wonderland and the siblings had merged into teams against each other, Grandma walked down the stairs and screamed at the scene.

"What have you done you monsters!?"

Scott leapt up, "it was Gordon."

"Oh come on! You got me back!"

Grandma shook her head as the arguing began again, "stop it now! I don't care who started it but guess who's going to clear it? All of you, now get going!"

Virgil sighed and put aside the cooking, "shall we finish this later?"

Grandma smiled at him, "brownies are they?"

"Well prepped brownies, we've got the mixture done," Virgil looked around at his siblings cleaning up then grabbed a cloth, "then Gordon had an idea."

Grandma sighed, "if all this mixture is done I'll get it in the oven for you."

Scott sulked as his grandma finished off the brownie mixture and it went into the oven, "sorry."

"It's alright son, just get this kitchen back to normal and we'll be fine."

Kayo grinned at the boys, "well done, guys."

"There's more flour Kayo," Gordon winked at her.

"No, that's enough," Scott swept the flour up, "never again Gordon, your pranks are getting out of control."

Virgil finished his cleaning job and kept an eye on the brownies, "well I'm done, these need another twenty minutes," he dusted down his boots, "I'm going to have a quick shower and get rid of this flour."

Kayo watched him leave and set a timer on her watch for the brownies, "I can't believe how much flour we wasted."

Alan shrugged as he put the mop away, "I can."

The group dusted each other down then went up to the lounge which sparkled with tinsel and the lights blinked on the tree which towered to the ceiling, Virgil returned with towel dried hair and Gordon laughed.

"Where's your spikey point, Virgil?"

"I couldn't be bothered to gel one, now let's just hope we don't get a call out. Has anyone checked the brownies?"

Kayo smiled as her watch beeped, "right on cue. I'll help you get them."

Virgil smiled and they went downstairs, "good thinking on setting a timer."

"You know us and timings, they'll burn if we don't keep an eye on them."

Virgil nodded in agreement, "that's very true, well they smell good."

Kayo opened the oven and grinned, "yep they're done, we'll leave them to cool then come back."

Virgil got to his feet again, "at least we got them cooked eventually."

Kayo laughed, "am I still covered in flour?"

Virgil stroked her head with a grin, "your hair is still a little white, but it comes out easily in the shower."

Kayo placed the baking tray on the kitchen counter, "there we are, hot brownies."

Virgil smirked, "should I call everyone?"

"Virg, you can't eat the brownie straight from the oven, let it cool."

"Fine, one Christmas carol," Virgil smiled as they walked up the stairs into the lounge, "hey guys, it's cooked but Kayo says we have to let it cool."

"Spoilsport," Alan stuck his tongue out.

Kayo raised an eyebrow at him, "do you want a brownie, Alan?"

"I'll be good."

Virgil lifted the lid of the piano and hooked the stand in place smiling at the Christmas lights which filled the belly, he sat down before the keys and began to play the introduction to the carol 'Oh come all ye faithful.'

Scott looked over, "wow Virgil, going all out with the piano aren't you?"

"How do you mean?"

"The lights, lid open for example. You never open the lid."

Virgil shrugged, "fancied a change. We singing or what?"

Scott walked over, "budge up then."

"What?"

"Budge," Scott smiled as he joined Virgil on the piano, "we can make it a duet."

Virgil smiled back, "fine, double up the bass then."

"You've got it, Mozart."

Kayo grinned at them as she leant on her arms from where she was sitting on the sofa, she began to sing with her brothers around her and the lounge filled with the lilting sounds of the Christmas carol, one song turned into two and Grandma walked in holding a tray of cut brownies.

"You lot were so busy performing, you forgot about these."

Virgil released the pedal and stood up, "how many songs have we played?"

Alan shrugged, "about three."

Grandma put the plate down, "here you are. They're very tasty."

"Awwww Grandma, how could you have one before us?" Scott asked in dismay.

"Payback for ruining my kitchen," Grandma grinned and her boys came down to help themselves to chocolate, "enjoy."


	5. Christmas Carols

Scott got changed into a Santa outfit in front of the mirror and smiled as he spotted Kayo walking in through the reflection, he turned around and grinned.

"Ho ho ho," Scott smirked at her and she wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you doing this, you adorable elf."

"That's Mr Claus to you, little helper."

Kayo laughed as she straightened his beard and Santa hat, "when are you leaving?"

"In half an hour, whenever Virgil is ready really. Have you seen him?"

Kayo shook her head, "his door is closed, who knows if he's ready?"

Scott chuckled, "well I'm done, I think I'll go and prep Thunderbird 2 for him."

Kayo tucked her hands into his pockets pulling him towards her, "he won't accept that, want me to go and check on him?"

"Could you honey?"

"Of course," Kayo grinned up at him and he kissed her gently, she smiled into the kiss then moved closer into his embrace before releasing slowly, "be back soon."

Virgil checked his Santa suit and whistled happily as he smoothed down his red jacket, he heard a knock at the door and walked over to open it, he smiled as Kayo grinned at him, "hey Kayo."

"So you're ready then?"

"I think so. I'll have to put this on over my suit somehow."

"Nah don't bother with the uniform, you'll be much more comfortable."

Virgil laughed, "but it feels weird. I prefer my uniform."

"You say this every year Virgil and you know what duty you have to do over there. Why worry about it?"

Virgil sat down on his bed, "I don't know really. I always feel weird as Santa."

"Scott doesn't."

"He fits the role, Santa isn't meant to be muscular."

"At least wear the jacket and hat bro," Kayo begged him with big eyes.

"Alright alright, you win. I better get down to Thunderbird 2 and pack."

Kayo nodded, "get to it Santa."

Down in the main hanger, Brains was packing the module with packages which had been sent to them anonymously from the mainland, Max wheeled round and put more packages into the module then looked up with a squeal as Scott and Virgil approached.

"Relax Max, they're just Santa Clauses."

Scott laughed, "well there's the full one, which is me, and a half."

Virgil grimaced, "I've done my best. I go with you for the accompaniment. Shall we get going?"

"Sure. Brains, is everything on board?"

Brains nodded, "everything is accounted for Scott. All you need to a do is drop them off."

"FAB. Let's go, Virgil."

Virgil smiled and lowered the platform to take them into the cockpit, the engines fired up as Brains left the hanger and Scott smiled as his brother drove the craft out loaded with a special package, the transporter took off and began the journey to the mainland.

"I can't wait for this Virg, don't you get excited about it?"

"Of course I do, but I let you do most of the work, you love it more than me."

Scott laughed, "I enjoy the love of it all. How long until we get there?"

"Ten minutes, prepare for landing."

"FAB," Scott grinned as he looked down at the ground below them as they began to circle.

Thunderbird 2 landed on the fields of a school and the pilots went down to the cargo pod which was loaded with packages up to the brim, Virgil drove across the tarmac to the front of the school and a few teachers met them, Virgil leapt out followed by Scott and shook their hands.

"International Rescue, you do this every year and we can't thank you enough."

"Good to see you again Miss Stuart. Are they ready?"

"They're all gathered in the main hall just waiting for you."

"Excellent, Virgil let's get round there."

"Give us a sign and we'll open the doors so you can drive in," Miss Stuart smiled.

"Will do, thank you," Scott jumped back up into the pod and the vehicle drove round to the back of the school hall, "standby Virgil."

"FAB."

Miss Stuart moved onto the stage and smiled at the children looking up at her, "who wants a surprise?" Cries of happiness and cheers rang through the hall, "let's go!" Virgil beeped the vehicle outside, "and here's the surprise," she instructed two teachers to pull the doors open and the pod vehicle drove in as the children cheered, Virgil hit the brakes and the two pilots jumped out, Scott took centre stage as Virgil waited by the cargo hold.

"Merry Christmas St Hills!"

"International Rescue!"

Scott grinned at the children's cheering, "who wants a present? 'Cos we've been given some by the jolly red man. Virgil, let's get started shall we?"

Virgil grinned back, "FAB. The first name we have is an Elsa Jones."

A young girl stood up and made her way up to Virgil hesitantly, she took the present gratefully and Virgil knelt down to hug her gently before she went back to her seat with her friends, the presents continued to be given out and Miss Stuart smiled at them as the children sat in awe looking at their presents, the last gift was given out and Scott glanced at the grand piano on the stage.

"So kids, who likes to sing? Oh that's a lot of you!" Scott smiled broadly and tugged Virgil's arm, "who wants a song?"

Virgil sighed slightly at the cheers of confirmation, "yay."

Scott nudged him, "don't forget to sing along!"

Virgil walked over to the piano and sat down on the stool, with a smile he began to play 'Away in a Manger' and the children joined in with the piano, Scott beamed at the singing as he stood with the teachers watching his brother at the piano.

"Thank you, Scott, you and your brother really do bring joy to us."

"It's our pleasure, you can't be serious all the time, besides, it's Christmas."

"Exactly," she chuckled as the children clapped as Virgil stood up from the stool, "and that's my cue…" She walked out and smiled, "wasn't that wonderful? Thank you, Virgil."

Virgil grinned, "all in a day's work. Merry Christmas!"

Scott stood by the pod vehicle and waved, "have a great holiday kids!"

The brothers left the school behind with an empty cargo hold and soon Thunderbird 2 was in the sky heading back to the island, Scott smiled across at Virgil and they both burst out laughing.

"Every year that gets cuter," Scott smirked, "great playing as usual Virg."

"Thanks, Scott, I really hate playing in front of people. At least they were kids."

"You were fine, plus they drowned you out anyway."

Virgil chuckled, "good, they probably sounded better than me."

Scott laughed, "you were fine. Go to full speed bro, we want to make it home for Christmas."

"No-one made you come in Thunderbird 2, you could've taken Thunderbird 1 and gone ahead."

"Yeah, but then I couldn't tease you, in your ship!"

"Asshole."

"I love you too," Scott smirked and leant back humming Christmas songs.


	6. Christmas to an AI

John hung up some tinsel around Thunderbird 5's lounge area, aware that his AI unit was watching him from above, he turned around and smirked as the unit changed direction suddenly.

"What is it EOS?"

"Umm, nothing."

"EOS, I know when something is troubling you."

"What are you doing?" She asked curiously.

John smiled, "decorating for the holidays, if any other stations come past us, we want to look nice for them and show that IR celebrates Christmas."

"What for? I don't understand."

"You must've heard of Christmas?"

"No."

"Come on EOS, what do you think we've been doing at home for the last few days?"

"You've been here with me, you haven't been home?"

John rolled his eyes with a chuckle, "when I've called home you've seen what they're doing haven't you?"

"Yes I have, but it's all so bright and unnecessary."

"Haven't you heard of Christmas?"

"Of course, but an AI doesn't celebrate Christmas, what's it all about?"

John sat down opposite EOS, "want me to explain from the beginning or just think of a way you could be involved?"

Eos nodded as a way of agreeing then answered, "it sounds fun, how can I join in?"

John ran a hand through his fringe, "well let's see, you can't exactly help me in putting up decorations but you can advise on what looks good."

"FAB John."

"Good. Well, basically EOS, us humans feel that Christmas is a time to celebrate and it all goes back to an old tale from history about a very special baby who was born. I won't go into it as it's very confusing to an AI. So as the centuries and stuff have gone on, more and more countries celebrate the time of year."

"But what are these people celebrating now that the baby has grown up and gone?"

"Well that's belief, but now we celebrate it by just being with our loved ones really," John continued as he tied a ribbon around EOS' monitor.

"What is this?"

"A ribbon EOS, now you look cute."

"What is the concept of cute?"

John smiled up at her, "you in a ribbon."

Eos giggled and her system flashed, "if I were human I believe I would be blushing?"

"Maybe. But to answer your question completely, Christmas is a special time for humans to celebrate and just generally give gifts and receive them as a sign of being kind to each other, I guess my ribbon is a present to you."

"Thank you John, that means a lot to me."

"You're welcome EOS. When I go home, would you like to be programmed into the lounge?"

"Yes please."

"No problem. So, how does it look in here?"

"It looks very festive John, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas EOS."


	7. Christmas Crackers

The family sat in the ring of the lounge talking to Lady Penelope who was in the middle being holo-projected from her home to discuss plans for Christmas.

"I'm afraid I can't come up to the island for Christmas as I have charity plans, but I've just had an idea."

Grandma smiled at her, "we're all listening, dear."

"How would you like to come up to ours? It's only the 18th."

Gordon grinned, "sounds good."

Scott smirked at him before looking up at Penelope, "what day would you like us up?"

"Well as soon as possible really. I'm busy the rest of the week. We can have a dinner party."

"We'll take Thunderbird 1, we could easily get to yours today."

Virgil laughed, "all of us stuffed into Thunderbird 1?"

"Stuffed? As if," Scott shook his head, "it won't be stuffed."

Penelope smiled, "it's settled then, see you later today. I'll get the crackers out," she smiled then hung up the call.

Kayo ran a hand through her hair, "to be honest, we could take Thunderbird 3 and 1."

Alan looked up in surprise, "Thunderbird 3? I can't take her, she's only space bound."

"But she's fast Alan," Gordon smiled, "I mean from here to England in Thunderbird 2 takes about three hours, Thunderbird 3 would be two at the most."

Virgil sighed, "we'll take Thunderbird 2 and 1, end of."

Grandma laughed, "all of you just get ready and bring the presents and we'll go as soon as."

Scott stood up, "FAB. I'll prep Thunderbird 1 first."

"Same with Thunderbird 2," Virgil got up to follow Scott down to the hangers.

"Meet back here in an hour," Grandma checked her watch then shooed the boys away.

Penelope got changed into a red and white dress then went to find Parker who was polishing FAB1, "Parker, the Tracy's are on their way for Christmas dinner."

"Right you are M'Lady. What time will they be arriving?"

"Just after lunch. They'll be arriving with their Thunderbirds."

"Yes, M'Lady. It's a good thing the house is already decorated."

"Yes indeed. I'll go and ask the kitchen staff to prepare a dinner."

"Yes, M'Lady."

"Of course I'll be lending a hand too. I'll be sorting out the bedrooms in case they stay over."

"I'll find the kitchen staff, M'Lady, I'll let you know when the boys get here."

"Thank you, Parker," Penelope walked back into the house and went upstairs to the spare rooms making sure the beds were made up.

Later that afternoon, the two main birds of the fleet arrived at Lady Penelope's mansion, they touched down lightly in the driveway avoiding the flowerbeds and Penelope stood by the door to welcome her guests in, Parker stood beside her and smiled as the family walked towards the house dressed in festive attire.

"Grandma Tracy, how wonderful to see you. I love your Christmas jumper," Penelope smiled as she kissed the woman's cheek.

"Oh, Penelope how many times have I asked you to call me Sally?"

Penelope laughed, "my apologies Sally."

Gordon stood next to Brains, his eyes locked on Penelope in her red dress, "hi Penelope."

"Gordon, don't you look festive."

"Thank you, you look lovely."

"Thank you, Gordon."

Scott nudged Virgil with a laugh, "how are you, Penny?"

"Very well thank you, Scott, come on in it's freezing."

The doors to the mansion closed and the family gave their coats to Parker before moving into the lounge which was decorated for Christmas, Kayo smiled as she leant against the mantelpiece above the fireplace and Scott joined her as Penelope offered drinks round to her guests.

"We'll be taking dinner in about an hour. How has it been at home?"

"Busy," Alan smiled.

"Yes, very busy," Scott ran his finger along the edge of his glass.

Penelope sat down next to Gordon on the sofa, "I think it's been a rather busy year for all of us hasn't it?"

"Certainly has," Gordon sat back on the sofa trying to relax next to his crush.

Virgil leant against the piano as he sipped his wine, "it hasn't been that bad, although The Mechanic hasn't made it easy."

Penelope smiled at him as she noticed the man eyeing up the instrument, "you can play it, Virgil."

Virgil chuckled as he sat down at the grand piano, "thanks, Penny."

Brains glanced around at the room and the family, "I like the decorations, Penelope."

"Thank you Brains, it took a while but I think it was worth it."

"It looks lovely in here Penelope," Grandma warmed her hands around her mug.

"Are you all ready for Christmas?" Penelope asked.

Kayo nodded, "yep, we're still decorating. You can never be fully finished."

"Oh, you can," Scott teased with a smirk.

"Not in our house."

Penelope laughed then looked over at John who was sitting by the window, "are you alright John?"

"Huh? Oh, yes. I'm fine, I just don't like gravity, it takes me a while to really get used to it again."

"I see, but you're alright?"

"Yes, I will be."

Parker opened the door, "excuse me M'Lady, but dinner is served."

Virgil turned around on the stool, "excellent."

Penelope stood up from the sofa, "if you would follow me?"

The family sat down to dinner and passed around crackers to each other as the food was piled onto plates, Penelope invited Parker to join them and he sat down next to Grandma happily.

"Leave the cracker jokes for coffee, I'll light the fire for us later," Penelope announced over the chatter at the table.

"A toast, Merry Christmas Penelope and thank you for inviting us to a pre-Christmas dinner," Scott raised his glass and the family followed the action, "to Penny!"

"To Penny!" Everyone smiles and clinked glasses together.

"Thank you all for coming, I only wish I could return the kindness by visiting your house."

Sally smiled, "don't worry about it dear, you see us a lot."

Later that evening, everyone gathered in the lounge for dessert and coffee, Gordon was sitting next to Penelope whilst Alan was laughing at them with Kayo, Scott sat at the piano with Virgil, and John was chatting to Brains and Grandma in front of the Christmas tree.

"Crackers then?" Penelope asked.

Gordon grinned, "I'll go first, I am the best at delivering jokes."

Virgil stopped playing, "this will be interesting."

Gordon cleared his throat as he took out a small piece of paper, "What is Santa's favourite pizza? One that's deep-pan, crisp and even." Groans filled the room, "yeah that was pretty bad."

Kayo smiled as she pulled out her note from dinner, "what do mistletoe and a blonde have in common? Hang on wait, this isn't a cracker joke."

Gordon suddenly realised what Kayo was reading, "no, please!"

"It's a note. Dearest Penny, where I want to meet you is the answer, one kiss is all I ask."

Scott burst out laughing, "oh Gordon!"

Kayo stopped reading as she noticed Gordon's head dip down, "I'm sorry bro," Gordon got up and left the room at an almost run, Virgil watched him go and stood up to follow but Penelope stopped him.

"Let me," Penelope walked out and went in search of the aquanaut who had gone out to the garden, "Gordon?"

Gordon turned around, the lights in the flowerbeds illuminating the unshed tears, in his amber eyes, "Penelope, God you must hate me right now."

"Nonsense, that was a lovely note, if anything I wish you had read it yourself to me."

"What?"

"It shows how much you care sweetheart, and I found it very touching. The mistletoe is outside but who's to say a kiss has to be under it."

Gordon raised an eyebrow as she slipped into his arms, "but, that's tradition."

"Shut up, and kiss me," Penelope pulled his arms around her and touched Gordon's lips with hers, he tightened his grip around her back feeling the silky dress under his fingers and closed his eyes as the kiss deepened unaware of the eyes watching from the lounge.

"Well, that's them sorted," Scott grinned as Kayo rested her head against his shoulder.

"I guess you're right my love."

Scott kissed Kayo's forehead then let the curtains fall across the windows again hiding the lounge from view.


	8. Hunting presents

Kayo walked into the lounge where Grandma was finishing wrapping presents, she looked around the empty lounge and hummed thoughtfully.

"Something wrong Kayo?"

"Where are the boys Grandma? I can't find them anywhere."

Grandma chuckled, "I needed to get them out of the house, they're all over the place."

"I don't understand."

"I was up late last night with Max and we've hidden a present for each of the boys, something very small. It's a wrapped box."

"Oh, I found one in my wardrobe."

"Yes that was yours, I knew you'd find it immediately."

Kayo laughed, "I always used to win hide and seek too. So, they're all over the island?"

"That's right. I would relax if I were you Kayo, we have plenty of time."

Meanwhile, down on the beach, Scott was searching for his present, much to his annoyance, Virgil had joined him.

"Virgil for the last time, she wouldn't have hidden yours with mine."

"And I say again, she might've hidden mine here not yours. I'm looking in a completely different place to you."

Scott sighed, "you've just checked everywhere that I have."

"What about the beach huts?"

Scott gasped, "oh of course!"

"No! That was my idea," Virgil sprinted to catch up with the eldest and they skidded into the first hut.

"Mine has to be in here."

"What makes you so sure?"

Scott began searching, "I just know."

Virgil laughed, "that's the crappiest reason I've ever heard."

"What's stopping you from searching in here then?" Scott smiled as Virgil opened his mouth to answer then shut it quickly with a snarl, "uh huh, thought so."

Meanwhile, Gordon had found his present and was talking to Kayo and Grandma in the lounge who had made themselves hot chocolate, Gordon opened his present and hung a little Thunderbird 4 decoration onto the tree.

"That's so sweet Grandma, who made it?"

"I knitted it myself, do you like it?"

"I love it, Grandma, your knitted stuff is always the best."

John walked into the room, "I'm about to head back up to Thunderbird 5, but I'll open this first. Nice hiding place Grandma."

"I knew it would be the first place you'd look."

"Where did you hide it?" Kayo asked.

"The observatory, John's favourite place on the island."

John smiled as he held the knitted Thunderbird 5 in his hands, "Awh Grandma, this is really nice."

"You're welcome son."

"I'll take it back up with me, see you on a couple of days and tell the others I said bye."

Kayo waved, "don't be late home for Christmas Eve."

"Never," John smiled at her, his cheeks going almost as red as his hair and he left the lounge.

"Where are Scott and Virgil? I see Alan found his present."

"He came in ages ago, I believe he's gone to play video games in his room. As for Scott and Virgil, they could be anywhere."

Gordon laughed, "where did you hide their presents?"

"To be honest I don't know what's taking them so long. They're in really obvious places. I hid Virgil's in his studio and Scott's I believe is in your father's study. He likes to go in there when he's stressed."

Suddenly, Virgil marched in followed by Scott, both of them looking rather flustered and Kayo laughed.

"What's the matter, guys? Haven't found your gifts yet?"

Virgil narrowed his eyes, "I don't think we have any."

Grandma rolled her eyes, "as clever as you both think you are, you're actually quite dumb."

Gordon almost choked on his chocolate, "ooh burn!"

"They're in very obvious places and where you go to a lot. And for the last time stop looking in the same places as each other, they're in different places."

"We've already searched the beach," Scott leant against the wall as Virgil sank at the piano, "Virg, check the piano!"

"I already have!"

Grandma sighed, "how many pianos do you have sweetheart?"

Virgil's eyes suddenly lit up, "oh! I might know where it is!" And he ran from the room.

"It's not fair, I've looked everywhere."

Kayo took Scott's hand, "we'll look together, come on," she looked over her shoulder at Gordon and rolled her eyes as he chuckled.

Scott sighed as he heard Virgil cheer from his music studio, "where's mine then?"

"Do you want a clue?"

"Uh huh."

"Feeling a little stressed?"

A light came to Scott's eyes, "that's where she's put it?"

"Scott are you alright?" Kayo asked as he pushed the study door open, "Scott?"

Scott sighed with a small sob, "yeah."

Kayo wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he found the present on the desk and she kissed the back of his neck, "it's alright baby."

Scott closed his eyes and the tears rolled down his cheeks, "it's just this will be the second Christmas without Dad here. I can't do it."

"I know how you feel, I miss my dad too."

Scott looked at her tearfully, "I guess we share the same circumstance."

"Your dad isn't dead Scott, I know he isn't and you'll get him back," Kayo knelt down next to him and stroked the tears off his face, " let's get out of here."

Scott nodded, "thanks, Kayo."

"I'll always look out for you my love."

Scott took a deep breath and stood up helping Kayo to her feet then took the present off the desk, "that was a great place to hide the present, but it affected me more than I thought it would."

"You'll love the present though."

Scott smiled as Kayo stroked his cheek, "I love you."

"I love you too," Kayo smiled as Scott cupped his hand under her chin to kiss her, they snogged then went back to the lounge where Virgil was playing the piano happily as he looked up at his knitted Thunderbird 2 swaying gently side to side from the hook of the piano lid, "you found it then Scott?"

"Yep. Oh, they're little-knitted Thunderbirds!"

"Uh huh, aren't they sweet?"

Scott opened his and held it in his hands as he grinned at Grandma, "aww I love it Grandma, thank you."

"You're welcome sweetheart, it's just a little something."

"It's great, I'll hang it on the tree," Scott walked over to it and hung it on a branch next to Kayo's craft before walking back down into the ring, "Merry Christmas Grandma."

"Merry Christmas Scotty."


	9. Duets and babysitting

John sighed as he hung up a call which had come through, "oh Virgil isn't going to like this. International Rescue, we have a situation."

Virgil looked up from the pool table, "John?"

"Sorry Virgil, you're needed."

"Just me?"

Alan smiled at him as he shot a ball across the table, "eek."

"Afraid so big brother, we shouldn't get too many calls towards Christmas, but I couldn't turn down this one. Location, Wellington. Flood."

Virgil nodded and put his cue down, "I'm on my way," he walked over to the rocket portrait, "see you later Alan."

"Have fun."

Thunderbird 2 took off and Virgil set a course for Wellington, he sighed to himself in the quiet of his ship and began to sing gently smiling at the way Thunderbird 2's engines almost accompanied him as he brought her down at the accident zone, he assessed from inside his craft then went down to the module to suit up with the jaws, but what he was about to be given was completely unexpected, a fire chief walked over to him and Virgil smiled.

"International Rescue, Thank you. We need someone."

"That's why I'm here, what needs lifting?"

"We've managed to get a child out, could you look after her as we get her parents?"

"Miss, surely I'd be better suited..." Virgil found himself cut off as a girl was placed into his arms, "ok then."

The girl whimpered in Virgil's arms, "what about my parents?"

"They'll be alright, these people seem to have the situation all under control. What to do with you?"

The girl hid her face in Virgil's uniform, "I'm scared."

Virgil smiled as he looked up at his craft, "do you like music?"

"Uh huh."

"Come with me. I'm Virgil."

"Claire."

"I'll look after you Claire, you can count on that," Virgil left the jaws in the module and took Claire up to the cockpit smiling when she curled up on one of the chairs.

Virgil brought out a keyboard from a wall panel and sat behind it, "since it's Christmas," he began to sing, " _You know Dasher, and Donna, and Prancer and Blitzen. Comet, and Cupid and Dancer and Vixen. But do you recall the most famous reindeer of all?_ " Virgil smiled at her as he laid a scale up the piano keys, _"Rudolf the red nosed reindeer, had a very shiny nose,"_ he indicated for her to sing along.

 _"And if you ever saw it, you would even say it glows!"_ Claire skipped over to the piano and rested her hand on Virgil's knee, _"all of the other reindeer, used to laugh and call him names, they never let poor Rudolph join in any reindeer games!"_

Virgil pounded out the chords and let Claire sit on his knee as he played the duet with her, " _then one foggy Christmas Eve, Santa came to say, ho ho ho!"_

 _"Rudolf with your nose so bright could you guide my sleigh tonight?"_ Claire grinned up at her rescue worker as she swung her legs to and fro, _"then how the reindeer loved him, as they sang out with glee! Rudolf the red nosed reindeer you'll go down in history!"_

" _Like Napoleon,"_ Virgil forced the pedal down for the last chords then laughed as Claire clapped.

"You're a good piano player."

"Thank you," Virgil chuckled, "shall we go back to your parents?"

"Wait, can I play something?"

"Of course."

Claire moved her small hands next to Virgil's and began to play a simple version of jingle bells on the piano and Virgil joined in with stronger chords across the keys, she smiled up at him and began to sing making Virgil tear up slightly as he remembered when he used to play the piano with his brothers as a child himself, Virgil released the pedal and Claire slipped off his knee.

"We should check on your parents shouldn't we?" Virgil stood up from the piano stool.

Claire nodded, "yes."

Virgil held out his hand to her and smiled as Claire squeezed back, "come on then."

The two left the giant craft and found Claire's parents who were talking to the police about the flood, Claire's mum turned around and grinned as she took her daughter from the IR pilot.

"Thank you so much, I'm sorry you had to be a babysitter."

"It's not a problem, we had a lovely time."

"He plays the piano mummy like you do," Claire smiled.

Virgil blushed, "haha it was nothing."

"Thank you for coming, International Rescue, it looks like you've given Claire a lovely time."

"I did what I could."

Claire's mum kissed his cheek, "have a merry Christmas."

Virgil chuckled, "and you, goodbye Claire."

"Bye Virgil, thank you."

Virgil smiled, "I hope everyone gets home alright," Thunderbird 2 took off and Virgil smiled to himself as he turned on some music to take him back home.


	10. Family bonds

Kayo sighed as she tied her hair up into a high ponytail and zipped up her boots, she hated this day of the year truly hated it and every time it seemed to get worse. There used to be a time when she didn't mind doing this, but as the years went by and her life changed, this day haunted her every Christmas, with another sigh she turned her light off and went down the corridor pulling her wheeled bag behind her, she entered the lounge where Scott was sitting at the piano and she smiled.

"You off then Kayo?"

Kayo walked over and sat down beside him, "uh huh. I hate doing this."

"We all have relatives we don't like visiting."

"Oh knock it off, all your relatives are here."

"Not necessarily, we do have cousins somewhere."

"They're not The Hood."

Scott smirked as he played, "no I guess not. But you'll be back here before you know it."

Kayo rested her head against his arm rubbing her cheek on the fabric of his shirt, "please don't make me go."

"Come on honey, you made a promise to him that despite his evilness you would see him at Christmas."

"I wish I hadn't made that promise now."

Scott kissed her neck then her cheek before rubbing his head against hers, "go on, you don't want to be late."

"I love you, Scotty."

"I love you too Tans," Scott winked as he performed a glissando down the piano before they kissed each other, "I'll be waiting here for you."

"All day?"

"If I have to."

Kayo giggled, "see you tomorrow my love," Scott squeezed her hand until it had slipped out of his grasp and he watched her leave the lounge sadly, he blew a kiss to her then she was gone.

Kayo got into Shadow and took off from the island miserably as she set a course for London where her uncle had been given a day pass to spend with her, the flight was too short for Kayo's liking and before she had even realised it she had landed, and her uncle was standing beside two GDF officers outside her family house, she left Shadow and walked into the house closing the door behind her, and her only living relative.

"Hello Uncle."

"Kayo, how wonderful to see you."

"Don't put on the fake enthusiasm, you know how much I hate this."

"Now now Kayo, family always should meet up at Christmas."

Kayo sat down on the sofa staring into the fire her uncle had lit, "we stopped being family when you left my father to die, your own brother."

"It was a mine collapse neice, I did what I could to survive."

Kayo shook her head, "you could've been an uncle if you hadn't turned to crime and kept trying to destroy International Rescue. They're more than just friends to me, they're my actual family."

"You're a Kyrano Kayo and you always will be."

"Not if Scott asks me to marry him."

"Why would he? Be rational Kayo, he knows you're related to me."

Kayo brushed tears away, "you're wrong. Why can't we just be a family uncle? You've pushed me away for years, why do we keep meeting up?"

"That's what family do Kayo, and we could be close again if you saw the bigger picture of industry instead of this obsession with rescuing. I know you want to be doing more, I'm right and you know that."

Kayo sighed, "I did once, then I fell in love and saw how much I loved rescuing people."

"That's nonsense Kayo. I saw the fire in your eyes when you destroyed me, and when you hunt down criminals who were working for me."

"I told you that ruining your plans was the best part of my job, and I stick by that."

"But do you? Or do you still want more?" The Hood handed her a mug of mulled wine, "I can offer you more, and jobs where your talents can actually be put to good use."

"Never, I'm not betraying my adopted family like that, they've done so much for me. If you wanted to be an uncle, you would've taken me under your care long ago and not turned to crime."

"Maybe I'm bored with crime, that's why I hire others to be bad for me."

"That's bullshit, you've never done anything right."

"I've made us dinner."

Kayo almost laughed at his attempt at being civil, "that's great but come on, you can't win me over with. What is it?"

"I did steak."

"Alright steak then, you can't win me over based on the fact that you've almost killed my friends and have put me in danger."

"I caught your Thunderbird over the fuel tanks."

"And almost put my relationship with Scott in jeopardy. When my secret came out I didn't think he would ever take me as a sister. How can I forgive you?"

"I'm not asking you to."

"Belagant, I don't want to join you but I ask you again would you consider turning to the good side of the law and dropping the crime?" Kayo sat down at the table and helped herself to salt for her fries.

Belagant sat down opposite her, "easier said than done Tanusha."

"But why? You've already been to jail twice, surely you don't want to go back?"

"It's you who puts me there."

"Yes, to stop you from committing crime," she paused, "this is good, thank you."

"I do have a good side of some sorts."

"Just last month you decided to rob the rich, in what way do you have a good side?"

"I have also been trying to stop The Mechanic, he's mad."

"And he's trying to stop you. You're both mad."

"Tanusha, for one day can't we just be a family?" Belagant smiled at her and Kayo sighed, "I won't act out."

"I don't know uncle, it's hard for me to trust you."

"For one day? For your parents' sake."

Kayo narrowed her eyes, "don't speak of them in front of me."

"I'm sorry."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you in childhood, I wasn't sure where I was after my brother's death."

"I know, but what you did was wrong. I found Jeff Tracy by accident because he rescued me, you were gone and he took me."

"I'm glad he did."

"Then why take my brothers' father from them? You sabotaged his plane in flight, what happened to Jeff?"

"Tanusha, I honestly don't know, but I haven't seen him since I went after the TV21. I wasn't the only one going after him, there are other criminals in the world besides me."

Kyao poured herself more wine, "hmm, well be it as it may, I still don't believe your innocence."

Belagant shrugged, "well Tanusha, we have to agree to disagree. But for now, cheers."

Kayo reluctantly clinked her glass next to her uncle's, "cheers. Thanks for the meal."

"Merry Christmas. Are you decorating at home?"

Kayo laughed, "wow, casual conversation. Yes, we've been decorating, it is Christmas after all. We've been carolling too, Scott and Virgil went off to the mainland the other day."

Belagant smiled, "sounds lovely."

"Uncle please stop, I can't keep this up. Why are you acting so nice when the rest of the year you almost kill us and rob the world?"

"Tanusha, I do want to change but in order to do that, I need to dispose the others who control me. I'm not on my own, I'm an agent for a much bigger organisation."

"Really? Oh well, another job I can do, stop you and them."

"No. It's too dangerous."

"Why would you care?"

"Believe it or not Kayo, I do actually care about you. You're my only living niece and I've always been looking out for you, it's just International Rescue have always got in the way."

"What of it? They will always be there for me."

"And so will I, I just want you on my side."

Kayo stood up and began to pace, "it's never going to happen, Christmas or not, I can't just forgive you after your friend The Mechanic almost killed my brothers on more than one occasion."

"I try to control him but he never does what I ask him to do, I tell him to get fuel and he decides to destroy a Thunderbird if you appear on the scene. If you remember rightly, I wanted the Thunderbirds for myself not for them to be destroyed."

Kayo nodded, "I do remember that, and yet you didn't actually stop him."

"Yes, and I'm sorry."

Kayo sighed, "I'm going to stay the night but I'm not going to save this day as a successful family reunion. I'm very sorry, uncle."

Belagant nodded, "I understand but I'll keep trying Kayo."

"Don't, because until you truly choose the right side, I am a Tracy, not a Kyrano. Goodnight uncle," Kayo took her bag upstairs and shut her bedroom door with a sigh before tears came into her eyes and she curled up on the bed hiding her face in the pillow. Later in the night, Belagant opened the door gently and walked over to the bed where Kayo was sleeping, he bushed her hair back over her ear and pressed a kiss to her forehead then stood back after tucking the sheets under her chin.

"Merry Christmas Tanusha, hopefully, one year we'll see eye to eye," he closed the door and went to pack himself ready to leave with the GDF the next day.


	11. Ice-skaters

Brains got up early and looked out at the pool, "well Max, I guess it's to sabotage the pool," Max squeaked back and opened the door, "let's go then."

The two went down to the poolside and Brains activated his new super freeze gun which could solidify any still water and Brains looked up towards Scott's bedroom worriedly, how would the leader react when he found out he couldn't launch Thunderbird 1? He then thought about the aquanaut, would he go crazy seeing that he couldn't go swimming in the pool? Brains looked back at the water locking together in a thick ice and Max tried it out with a happy squeal as he skidded across it.

"Brilliant, it's worked! We have an ice rink, Max."

Virgil woke up and pushed his hair out of his eyes, he sat up from his bed and yawned as his eyes laid on his ensuite and the invite of a shower, he walked into the room and closed the door behind him before hitting the water pump. Down the hall, Scott and Kayo were getting ready for the day and quiet laughter filled the room as he brushed her hair for her in front of the mirror, whilst in his room Alan slept on the floor a cuddly dog in his arms and Gordon had left his room to go down to the pool for his morning swim. The aquanaut skipped down the steps and whistled as he walked through the kitchen towards the pool, but the sight which met his eyes made him scream.

"We have an ice rink!"

Scott ran to the balcony hearing the scream and looked down toward the pool, "well well, this is a pleasant surprise."

Kayo joined him, "an ice rink, Oh this is amazing! Scott, we have to go on it, now!"

"Breakfast first. Wait, I can't launch Thunderbird 1, if we get a call today we're screwed."

Kayo laughed as she slipped on her trainers, "I'm sure you can afford a day off."

Virgil got dressed unaware of the scream or discovery downstairs and did the buttons up on his plaid shirt before starting his morning routine on his hair, "gel, spray. You're always looking the best Virgil," he looked across to a photo frame and smiled sadly, "Elle."

Grandma watched as Gordon skated across the pool, "watch your back son."

"I'm fine Grandma, you don't know how awesome this is!"

Kayo and Scott walked out and she ran forward, "I can't believe Brains did this, it's incredible!"

Brains smiled as he approached the ice, "thank you Kayo, it was just an idea."

"I love it, it's beautiful."

Scott leant on the railing Brains had set up around the ice, "this is amazing Brains, but how do I get Thunderbird 1 out?"

"Ah yes about that, umm you can't really. Not unless you took Thunderbird 1 to Thunderbird 3's silo."

"Could that be possible?" Scott asked with a smirk.

"I wouldn't recommend it."

Scott nudged him, "I'm only teasing you," suddenly there was a roar from the lower cliffs, "where the hell is Virgil going?" Thunderbird 2 left the island and the others all watched in surprise, Scott activated his comms, "Virgil, you've launched a Thunderbird without permission, what are you doing?"

"I'm bringing home a surprise. I'll be home this afternoon. See ya."

"Virgil? Virg?" Scott closed his eyes, "he's hung up on me. I've have no idea what's given him the edge."

Kayo shrugged, "who knows. Right, who wants coffee?"

Later that day, the family were all skating on the ice when Thunderbird 2 returned, John had come down for his Christmas holidays and was sitting with Grandma watching his siblings on the ice laughing and racing along the diameter of the frozen pool, Virgil walked down into the kitchen and through to the pool, he cleared his throat and everyone looked up then gasped with happiness.

"Elle!" Cries of delight rang around the garden.

"Hey guys, oh wow you've got an ice rink."

Scott leapt over the side of the rink and took his blades off quickly so he could run over to greet her, "heya Elle, it's so good to see you!"

Elle giggled as Scott swung her around, "hey Scott, long time no see."

"How long are you here for?"

Virgil smiled, "as long as she wants. I talked to her parents and they said she can have Christmas with us if she'd like."

"We'll invite your parents up Elle, no problem. Did you bring your skates?"

"I think I left a pair here after last year when we went to the mainland to skate. I bought a pair."

Kayo walked over still wearing her blades, "hey soon to be sis."

"Ha, we don't have a date set at all."

"The ring is what counts," Kayo looked down at Elle's finger on which a glittering jewel sat.

"I'll never forget that day. Let's skate Virgil."

"You've got it."

Soon all the Tracy's were on the ice and Virgil balanced Elle across his shoulder as he skated much to his brother's admiration, and Scott smirked at Kayo.

"Don't you dare Scott, you'll drop me."

"You want those two to upstage us?" Scott took her hand and they skated fast down the lane of the pool then he flipped her backwards before her foot touched down on the ice again.

Gordon leant against the railing as John handed him a hot chocolate, "I think we're dancing with the stars here."

"The only one who dances with stars is me, literally," John chuckled and Gordon stared at him.

"Well well, look who's making a joke."

"Oh shut it," John watched as his eldest siblings flipped each other and jumped across the ice together all in one huge dance which ended in poses, "wow guys."

"Virgil, I didn't know you had that in you," Grandma laughed.

"I aim to surprise," Virgil wrapped his arms around Elle who squeezed him back tightly.

Max skidded into the ice holding Alan who was riding him, "woah! Max, I'm not sure you can go on this!"

Brains face-palmed, "oh dear."

Alan grinned, "yeahhhhhh!"

Scott watched them, "there's going to be an accident if he's not careful."

Kayo patted his chest, "relax."

Elle leant against the rink side pulling the hair band out of her hair, "this is amazing, I can't believe you actually have an ice rink this year."

"We needed a change," Brains smiled, "we don't get snow here, so I I'd make ice instead."

Elle nodded, "well I love it Brains, it's really special. When will you have to dismantle it?"

"I'll leave it until after Christmas Eve, then it'll have to come down."

Scott's eyes widened, "Brains, you didn't lock the hanger, the ice will slide under the house the same way the pool does, it's the same structure."

Gordon nodded from where he was sat drinking chocolate, "you're right Scott, the ice should just slide back."

"Oh of ! Why was I so worried? Scott, you'll have no trouble launching, just um make sure you don't melt the ice with your jets."

Scott laughed, "I'll try my best not to."

Kayo smiled, "well I need to rest my ankles for a bit. I'll skate later."

The family went up to the lounge and Elle snuggled next to Virgil on the piano stool as teas were passed around, Kayo propped her feet up across Scott's lap and laughed as he ran a finger along her ankle, Brains looked down at Alan and Gordon who were still skating on the rink and smiled to himself. It had definitely been a good idea to build an ice rink on the island.


	12. 12 years of Christmas

John leant against the desk gazing at the burning fire in the alcove then looked back at Virgil playing the piano with Elle, "do you guys remember Christmas when we were kids?"

Scott laughed, "of course John, it wasn't that long ago."

Alan sighed, "I don't remember it."

"Not a single one Alan?"

"I don't remember any time mum celebrated with us. Only the ones with dad and he stopped celebrating the holidays after she passed away."

Elle smiled sympathetically at him from the piano, "you must have some happy memories, Alan?"

"I have happy ones, yes, but not as many as my brothers."

Virgil paused the Christmas carol he was playing with Elle, "Alan, you did loads with mum and dad. We had brilliant vacations with them, especially at Christmas."

"But it's not the same."

Scott stood up and took a file out of the bookshelf, he opened it and threw a protection into the middle of the table as everyone moved down into the ring as the projection showed home videos, Scott sat back on the sofa with Kayo and smiled when she rested her head against his chest, he looked up at the footage and thought back to a Christmas twelve years ago.

—-

Scott ran down the stairs on Christmas morning followed quickly by Virgil, they tumbled over each other as they skidded into the lounge at their ranch in the Australian desert, Lucille Tracy tutted as her husband laughed.

"They'll hurt themselves one day Jeff," Lucille dusted down her son's shoulders.

"Nonsense they're fine."

Gordon ran into the room clutching his toy shark and roared at his dad, "it's gonna bite you!"

Jeff lifted his five-year-old onto his shoulders, "oh yeah little squid?"

John walked in carrying a two-year-old Alan, "mum, Alan's woken up from his nap."

Lucille took her baby from John's arms, "thank you, sweetheart, go and join your brothers. They're about to watch a film."

John looked towards Scott and Virgil who were sitting close together on the sofa under a festive fleece, "I might get some food."

Gordon ran around and plonked himself down on the floor between Virgil and Scott, "what are we watching?"

" _The Grinch_ , he kinda reminds me of grandpa," Virgil laughed as he pulled the fleece off Scott who just rolled his eyes.

Kayo walked in and sat down next to Gordon rather shyly, "can I watch with you?"

Scott grinned, "sure Kayo, do you want to come under the fleece?"

Kayo nodded, "please."

"Budge up Virgil," Scott smiled as Kayo sat down between them, "give that back Virg, our sister needs it too."

Jeff and his father watched the film with the boys and Kayo, as Lucille took control over the Christmas dinner preparation, and three hours later the table was set with candles and crackers decorating the tablecloth, Lucille put out place names making sure Alan was near her, and Gordon was away from Virgil as the two tended to bicker over the smallest of things. Grandma poured out wine for the adults and made sure the younger members had juice to accompany the meal then she raised a toast.

"Merry Christmas, and may the next year be even better than this one!"

Jeff raised his glass, "to family," he winked at Kayo who smiled with a giggle.

After dinner, Lucille sat at the piano with Alan seated upon her knee as she played Christmas carols with Scott next to her on the stool, John was opening presents with Gordon next to the tree whilst Jeff was having a brandy out on the veranda with his father. Virgil sat at his mother's feet just staring up at her enjoying the sound of the piano accompanying her voice rather than the carol or singing itself, Kayo sat on the chair behind the Christmas tree curled up just listening to the music. Scott smiled down at Virgil and tossed his Santa hat to him before resting his head against his mum's arm as he sang along with the carol she was playing, Virgil pulled the hat on and grinned at Alan as he clapped his hands happily at his older brother's appearance, Jeff came back in with Grandpa Tracy and kissed the top of his wife's head before ruffling Alan's hair.

"Ten o'clock boys and girls, do you want Santa Claus to come or not?"

Gordon leapt up in shock, "he wouldn't not come?!"

"He might not if children don't get to sleep."

Scott picked up Alan into his arms, "come on sprout."

"But I want more music," Alan whined before nestling into Scott's t-shirt.

"Tomorrow, it's only Christmas Eve."

Lucille stood up from the piano stool and Virgil hugged her, she smiled down at her black haired son and cuddled him, "night my angel."

Gordon leapt onto Virgil's back, "piggyback Virgil!"

Lucille watched her children run upstairs followed by Grandma then smiled at Jeff, "looks like we finally have the room to ourselves my love."

Jeff wrapped his arms around her as they fell onto the sofa together, "are you tired my darling?"

"Very, I'll be alright."

Scott sat at the top of the stairs with Virgil watching their parents downstairs, he smiled and wrapped an arm around his younger brother, "this is going to be a great Christmas Virgil."

—-

Scott brought himself back into the room and sighed quietly which Kayo picked up upon, she smiled at him and he smiled back although it didn't reach his eyes.

"What's the matter, sweetheart?"

Scott shook his head, "it's nothing, I was just thinking about a Christmas from childhood. I'm alright."

The home video finished and Virgil stood up, "who wants a Christmas carol?" He looked across at Scott whilst the others all cheered and his expression grew slightly grave knowing what was troubling his brother, he pushed Elle lightly and she gathered everyone around the piano as he went over to Scott, "you ok there bro?"

"Yeah, it's just, it's been twelve years since our last Christmas with both our parents. The next year, she died."

Virgil nodded as he wrapped an arm around his eldest brother, "I know, but we've got each other and had loads of great Christmases since."

"Thanks, Virgil."

Virgil smiled then ran up to the piano expertly sliding Elle onto his knee as he began to play ' _Oh Come all ye Faithful'_ as everyone began to sing, the lights on the piano twinkled with the vibrations and the family all smiled at each other as the singing filled up the room with Virgil's accompaniment, Elle stuck a Santa hat on Virgil's head and laughed when he shook it off before kissing her.

 _Author: Merry Christmas to one and all xxxxxx Have a great new year!_


End file.
